kla reina de la primavera
by llaulli
Summary: espero que le gusten mi historia se trata que karin viaja a la sociedad de almas y se ve en problemas por haberse enamorado de un shinigamis
1. Chapter 1

**este es mi segundo fanic espero que le gusten hoy le presento lo siguiente se preguntaron porque se llama -la reina de la primavera primavera - es un historia susceso que pasa en la primavera a cuando llegan los carnavales .bueno aui les doy**

* * *

En un campo de juego karin jugaba futbol con toshiro un juego amistoso toda la tarde , aveces toshiro metia goles y aveces karin que le gustaba mucho la compañia de toshiro pero no sabia porque le gustaba pero como siempre lo ignoraba. ya llegando el atardecer toshiro y karin regresaban por donde se veia el amnece(donde toshiro ve el amanecer) y lo estaban contemplando hasta que se hizo de noche y toshiro recordo lo que debia a se;**  
**

**flas back**

en la sociedad de almas estaba todo tranquilamente hasta que como siempre matsimoto le gustaba fastidiar a su propio capita

mmmmmmaaaatsimoto-dijo toshiro saliendole venas

que taicho- dijo matsimoto

donde estabas yyyyyyyyo -dijo matsimoto

mmaaaaaaatsimoto-dijo toshiro - de esta no te salvas

pero fue interrumpida por una mariposa infernal- se le comunica al capitan hitsugaya que vaya al escuadron 1 ,se fue con su shumpo al escuadron numero uno .

si , comandante para que me quiere- dijo toshiro

va estar en uuna mision en el mundo humano-dijo el comandante- iras a investigar el atrayende a los huecos y me la traeras a la sociedad de almas,en este momento partiras.

toshiro se fue a la puerta del sekaimon y entro .fue a urahara para pedirle su gigai .

capitan hace mucho tiempo que no te veo - dijo urahara - a que as venido

en una mision-dijo toshiro

a y te vas a llevar a karin cierto a la sociedad de almas-dijo urahara

si-dijo toshiro con semblante frio

porque ella es la atrellente de los huecos -dijo urahara

mi gigai- dijo toshiro, cuando ya le dio su gigai se fue a pensar y se encontro con karin y empezaron a jugar

**fin del flas back**

ya nos vamos toshiro-dijo karin preocupada que su hermano lo regañaraç

si ya vamonos - dijo roshiro

estaba caminando con un silencio irumpible hasta que karin decidio romperlo

toshiro hasta cuando te vas quedar -dijo karin esperando que diga que faltaba mucho ya que le gustaba su compañia

ah,no lo se-dijo toshiro con su semblante serio-le d_igo que me voy pasando mañana-pensaba_

karin solo suspiro resignada porque sabia que no le iba decir nada aunque ya eran amigos

ah...toshiro en donde te vas a quedar -dijo karin

yo...-pero fue interumpida por karin

porque no te quedas en mi casa el tiempo que quieras-ijo karin feliz de que estaria muy cerca comtemplando su hermoso ojos turqueza y lo veria todo el tiemposu linda cara..._espera sub linda que ,,,,,_karin en que estas pensando.

el solo movio su cabeza de arriba a abajo.

ya llegamos -dijo toshiro a karin , y en eso rcordo que ichigo estaria molesta con ella .._que deberia hacer escapar o decirle una mentirita piadosa..entonces dicidio una mentirita piadosa ,,primero mentirle a que antes decirle la verdad._

_estaba entrndo ala casa de los kurosaki y como karin ya lo suponia ahi estaba su hermano regañandola_

_dfonde estabas ..esta es la hora de llegar que estabas haciendo-dijo ichigo con el ceño fruncido que no noto que toshiro _estba ahi .

yo e.. estaabae ...-dijo karin que fue interrumpida por su padre

ichigo dejala que estuvo buen acompñada que pronto sere abuelo no ves que esta con un chico-dijo isshin-masaki nuestra hija ya es toda mujer .,falta tan poco tiempo para que sea mama-dijo masaki en frente de el poster de masaki forever

qqqQQQUE..-dijo ichigo golpeando a su padre y tambien karin diciendo-viejo pervertido

aah y tu que haces aca toshiro -dijo ichigo

"primero es capitan hitsugaya para ti "- dijo toshiro con una venita en su rostro

como sea que estas haciendo - dijo ichigo no prestando atencion a toshiro como se enojaba

vengo en una mision-dijo toshiro con el ceño fruncido

ah ya veo .que mision...-dijo ichico pero escucho que yuzu llamaba.

hora de comer -dijo yuzu

se sentaron todos en el siguiente orden: ichigo alado de yusu y al frente de toshiro ,y karin al lado de toshiro y en frente de yuzu que estaba al costado de su papa

porque toshiro debe estar al costado de mi hermana-dijo ichigo molesto

eso que inporta -dijo karin , mientras toshiro soportaba que ichigo le llamara asi .

asi fue toda la cena hasta que terminaron de comer y yuzu recogio los platos , mientras ichigo miraba con una mirada fulminate a toshiro q, que no se preocupa en ver, dime toshiro cuantos hijos vas a tener con mi adorable hija- dijo isshin

queeeeeee- grito ichigo y pateo a su padre , mientras karin se sonrojo.

vamos toshiro te mostrare tu cuarto-dijo karin tomando la mano de toshiro corriendo

toshiro aca vas a dormir - dijo karin

ya me voy ami cuarto-dijo karin en eso isshin estaba coriendo persegido por ichigo pero se escucho-si quieren duerman junto

ven aca-decia ichigo con el ceño fruncido,y se vio el leve sonrojo de toshiro y karin.

ya me voy- dijo karin

el solo asintio y cerro la puerta.

**en el cuarto de karin **

como me gustaria estar con el se decia...que estoy diciendo -decia karin en su mente ,de tanto pensar karin se quedo dormida , yse levanto temprano ya que era sabado y se fue a ver si toshiro se habia despertado y vio que estaba juntado y vio a toshiro que se estaba cambiando y se quedo embobada mirando su cuerpo hasta que alguien le interrumpio.

que haces aqui karin .que estas mirando aaah-dijo yuzu ,se acerco a la puerta y vio lo que estaba viendo y grito tan fuerte solo que toshiro y bueno toda la familia vino escucho-karin que estaas viendddddddddo.

se abrio la puerta de la habitacion y ahi estaba frente a frente con esos ojos azules que la miraban,mientras buscaba una escusa para estar ahi parada.y vino su hermano con su padre.

que pasa yuzu-dijo ichico

mientras karin le pidia que no diciera nada a yuzu ,mientras yuzu decidio no decir nada pero karin le explicaria.

y bien yuzu-dijo ichico ya serio

no es solo que pense que vi una araña en la pared pero era un pelusa..que cosasi-dijo yuzu

aaa-dijo ichigo -y tu karin

yoyo_eto..ett-dijo karin ,pero gracias a yuzu le ayudo

no..karin le llame antes de gritar por eso-dijo yuzu

miiii hija ya es todo mujer viendo a chicos tras la la...-pero no pudo seguir ichi porque recibio un golpe de karin

estas loco-dijo karin - vamos a comer

jalando a todos se fue abajo incluyendo a toshiro ...

**espero que les gusten dejen su rewiw**


	2. un plan para conquistar

**hola aca va el sigiente capitulo y lo siento por las falttas de ortografias yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

**bueno aca les va y si quieren saber algo**

**mas adelante aparecera hinamori y por paso yachiro quiero mesclar por paso a esas chicas ya quealgunos piensas con ...hinamori,karin,,,,,,,yachiro si quieren saber con quien se queda leenlo **

**puede se hinamori po que hacen buena pareja o karin que me caen tambien .pero mas me cae yachiroooooooooooooooo**

**jjjjjjjjjjjjajjaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaajjjjjjj jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj jjjjjjjjjaaa**

** ss_ssssssssssssssssss -curvasiva es pensamiento_**

* * *

EN el desayuno todo fue muy tranquilo .ya que todo estaban en sus propios pensamientos ...

_despues de comer le preguntare por que se comporta asi acaso esta enamorada...ah el ampr mi hermanita se enamoro hare todo lo posible para que consiga a su hombre-_se decia yuzu mentalmente pero diciendo- si con el puno- levantando la atencion en ella, mientras tanto karin...

_ahi que verguenza apuesto a que yuzu me hara un interogatorio debo poner una buena escusa,pero como ...acaso le dire que soy acosadora porque me quede mirando a toshiro su hermoso torso...nonnnnnnnnnnnnnnoooo debo de dejar de pensar en eso ...concentrate ya ...YO SOY KARIN KUROSAKI-se decia karin _,mientras tanto ichigo tambien pensaba sobre lo sucedido...

_mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm algo me huele mal_- se decia ichigo haciendole fruncir el ceño ya que no iba a permitir que niun chico estaria con sus hermanas ,,ya tambien que en su casa esta un chico , empezo a mirar a toshiro como su propio enemigo ,como un perro a un gato...

_esta familia es extrañ_a- se decia toshiro hata que alguien hablo

aca parecen los muerto .. como estariamos de luto - dijo ishin - esquiva ichigo

viejo no me molestes-dijo ichigo y lo golpeo pero ,eres muy lento hijo dedes ser mas veloz -dijo ishin -haber detenme

creo que ya volvio a la normailidad no yuzu-dijo karin que acaba de terminar

no .para pa no pegues a ichigo-dijo yuzu

calmate yuzu estan jugando- dijo karin ..

ha por cierto tenemos que hablar karin-chan -dijo yuzu agarrandola de la mano y llendo corriendo a su habitaciones

**en la habitacion de yuzu and karin ...j...j...j**

karin que hacias en la puerta de toshiro observandolo - dijo yuzu mirandola acusadoramente

yo...eeeeeeeh - dijo karin -estaba ...caminando por ahi

a asi caminas quedandote parada en la puerta -dijo yuzu

le iba a decir que despierte -dijo karin defediendose

yyyyyyyy porque no lo hicistes-dijo yuzu

esque mmmmmm -dijo karin haciendo una pausa para continuar- ya estaba despietrto

y porque no te fuistes - dijo yuzu dando en el blanco

karin suspiro.,,,,,,a que viene estas preguntas yuzu -dijo karin ya dandose por vencida

yo te AYUDARE KARIN-CHAN a conquistar a tu principe azul- dijo yuzu soñadoramente

kiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...queeee -dijo karin

si .como lo oistes te ayudare -dijo yuzu abrazando a su hermana

no no que..-dijo karin asustada por el ofrecimiento negando con la mano

si ...ya se que quieres ocultar -dijo yuzu- a tu principe

que amor -dijo karin

a ...tu toshiro - dijo yuzu sonriendo

que -dijo karin sonrojanndose

un plan -dijo yuzu emocionada-mmmm a...aqui esta ,yuzu agaraba una lista arrugada

_parece que lo guardo por mucho tiempo-_dijo karin en su mente ,karin agarro la lista y vio que era asi

**lista de yuzu para una eamoramiento perfecto**

1) lleva a su chico a un parque de diversines y suban a un juego romantico

2) lleva a tu chico a una tienda de ropas y que mire como se ven las ropas

3)llevar a su respectivo hombre soñado a comer helado

4) besalo

5) ya eres su novia si o no

...

y o no hare eso yuzu- dijo karin molesta

mmmmmsi lo haras karin si o si -dijo yuzu triunfante-hoy

ella solo se limito a suspirar y accedio

ah y no camines- dijo yuzu sacasticamente

aaaah- dijo karin pero ya sabia a que se referia

...salio de la habitacion y se dirigio abajo...

...

vio que estaba su padre con ichigo como siempre ,pero no vio a toshiro y se fue a ver a su habitacion , y lo encontro ,pero paso yuzu

que estas mirando karin-dijo yuzu

yo ee-dijo karin

m ya se va iniciar el plan -dijo yuzu

solo suspiro y asintio

bueno ya entra y invitale a un parque de diversiones -dijo yuzu

no-dijo karin

bueno si tu no lo haces lo hare yo -dijo yuzu,y empujo a karin adentro

toshiro-dijo yuzu- mi hermana y yo queremos ir a un parque de diversiones cerca

el solo asintio-ya que toshiro tendria que decirle

bueno-dijo yuzu- ya esperanos nos cambiaremos, agarro de la mano a karin y la llevo a su cuarto y le arreglo .le puso un short pegado que sentara asu cadera

y un polopegado rojo y le saco dos mechas por el frente ...

ya estamos listas- dijo yuzu -ya nos vamos

toshiro miro a los dos le parecio extraño que solo karin estaria cambiada y su gemela no pero o lo inporto

**saliendo de casa**

caminaban tranquilamente pero nadie hablaba asi que yuzu empezo a fastidiarla

toshiro ,karin no esta hermosa -dijo yuzu,,,,,,,,,,,karin oyo y se sonrojo como toshiro ,pue percibido por yuzu que dijo si pero en su mente

responde-dijo yuzu, esperando la respuesta que nunca llego

trancurieron el tiempo hasta que alguien dijo que ya llegaaron ,yuzu agarro a su hermana y la llevo al parque jalando a los dos a un juego romantigo

ya porque no suben a este -dijo yuzu

karin leyo lo que decia EL TUNEL DE AMOR - DIJO KARIN

si -dijo yuzu , toshiro alzando la ceja

los empujo hacia un asiento y se fue

**en el plan**

los dos se sentia incomodos karin no se atreveia a mirar a toshiro en los ...ella veia tambien como toshiro que habia adolecentes besandose ella ya queria bajarse .intento hablar

-...,,,,,,,,,,...ro -dijo karin tartamudeando -lo siento

el solo asintio ,pero no sabia porque le perdonaba a si por asi

**maestro creo que se esta enamorando-dijo hioramaru**

es absurdo-dijo toshiro negando

**entonces como lo explica esas sensaciones- dijo hioramaru**

el solo dijo por estres

... karin veia sus ojos mientras no se daba cuenta

mejor obedecere el plan haber si me quiere se decia...que estoy diciendo ,,,,,,que me pasa si yuzu tiene razon y me estoy enamorando

nono

hasta que hoyo la voz de toshiro

karin ya termino-dijo toshiro

ella asintio ,sali0 y jalo a toshiro hacia una tienda y lo sento en una silla y se puso ropas para que toshiro la miraba ,,,,,,toshiro no tuvo tiempo para decile sobre la mision, ya que karin lo jalo hacia un lugar don era un tipo de lugar de dulceria y vendia helado

y le dio con una cucharita de helado en su boca hasta que se acabo y toshiro se quedo en shock y le dijo-porque haces esto

yo -dijo karin - es que mmmmmmmm-ella pensaba una respuesta y como ya sabia sus sentimientos hacia el

ella lo beso en su boca y se fue

toshiro pago del helado y la persiguio

kariiiiiiiiiin-dijo toshiro

ella se detubo ...el se acerco y tambien la beso y le dijo que la amaba y tenia algo que decirle ...


	3. Chapter 3

**ola losiento si me tarde pwero es que no tuve tiempo para escribir ...ya que me fastidian y no lo se pero bueno si entre a mi cuenta pero loeia pero aca le vas la historia ...a **

**nota: hinamori aparecera en el 4 capitulo o el 6 no lo se ...**

**a aca va el 3 capitullo**

**...a lo siento `por las faltas ortograficas voy hay disminuir mis faltas ya **

**para que no se confundan**

* * *

y que es -dijo karin ,mientras toshiro pensaba como decirle no queria ser el malo de la pelicula,ya que le apartaria de su familia...entonces toshiro suspiro ..y comenzo hablar.. carince se quedo parada y dentro de un rato ella acepto y se fue a decirles pero

por el camino pensaba como decirles (mejor dicho como mentirles) y recordo que si iria estaria con esa persona que tanto le enloquecia y recordo sus palabras ...

**flash back**

vas a ir a la sociedad de almas -dijo toshiro seriamente ...ya que desde luego esa era su mision en el mundo humano

ella meditaba sus palabras ya que no queria dejar sus seres amados .pero penso que estaria con el y dejandose guir por sus emociones

le dijo-si - estaba muy alegre ya que estari a con toshiro .,,,,,,,,,,,toshiro tambien se alegro ya que ela estaria ahi con el ,pero no se noto

te espero en la tienda de urahara-dijo toshiro

okey-dijo karin ya llendose cada uno por su camino...

** fin flash back**

mientras karin caminaba pensando y sin darse cuenta ella ya habia llegado asu casa ,ella suspiro y se reunio con yuzu y le conto que ella se habia confesado y resulto que los dos se querian ...yusu iba gritar pero no lo hizo ,,,,,,despues karin le dijo que bajara para decirl es algo y fue cuando llamo a isshin y ichigo y les conto esa mentirita piadosa

pasare una temporada fuera con mi amiga - dijo karin lo mas seria posible para que no se dieran cuenta de su engaño

a si pero ami no me dijieron nada-dijo yuzu

ah ah-dijo karin nerviosa

ahah - dijo ichigo frunciendo el ceño -que has echo

yo nada ichi-ni -dijo karin aun mas nerviosa (era ovio que no la crearian tenia de decirles la verdad) hasta que su padre le escucho

karin se va fugar ...buena hija -dijo ishin - quien es el afortunado

que yo no me voy a fugar- dijo karin molesta golpeando a su padre

nuestra hija no confia en mi que he echo yo - dijo ishin al poster de masaki forever

_hay que remedio_ -dijo karin -_ que hare si le cuento que me voy a las sociedad de almas _

_1) mi hermano no me dejara_

_2) si averigua que toshiro me informo eso lo mata_

_3)mi hermana hara cosa o dira qlgo tonto como me esapado o otro_

_ya se -_dijo karin - _haciendo como puño de victoria en su mente_

escuchen -dijo karin, pero ya era muy tarde ,ya se le habia olvidado la escusa- eh eh

que - dijo ichigo - que problemas te metistes

**en la tienda de urahara**

que le paso parece que ya le dijo -dijo urahara tapandose la boca de su sonisa burlona- ¡ como esta la juventud de hoy ¡

prepara el senkaimon -dijo toshiro ,esta pensando en esas palabras que dijo urahara o es acaso que sabia algo ,se quedo un momento pensando

donde esta karin- dijo urahara con su habitual abanico - no deben estar juntos

que ah -dijo toshiro pensando que si sabia algo

claro capitan me refiero si no debe estar aqui-dijo urahara

si -djo toshiro ,estaba saliendo cuando urahara dijo- felicidades capitan encontro su media naranja ,pero toshiro se fue con su shumpo y llego rapido y escucho que habia critos y golpes el entro con preocupacion para ver si karin estaba bieny se encontro en su tipica situacion de la familia kurosaki

* * *

toshi..ro-dijo karin al verlo

que haces aqui toshiro- dijo ichigo y como siempre el lo corrigio

es capitan hitsugaya para ti kurosaki - dijo toshiro

da igual - dijo ichigo - que haces aqui

eso no te incumbe -dijo toshiro

vino el novio de karin-dijo yuzu viendoa alos dos ,karin se sonrojo

QUE DE QUE HABLAS YUZU-dijo ichigo molesto

creo que se fue- dijo yuzu tampandose la boca

nada ichi -dijo karin

si no es nada - dijo yuzu

ya vomos karin-dijo toshiro ignorando a ichigo

a donde mierda van-dijo ichigo ya furioso

ichi eh yo-karin ya se habia puesta nerviosa y al final se rindio ,puesto que toshiro hablo

mira kurosaki -dijo toshiro hacienso una pausa -karin va a vivir en la sociedad de almas puesto que su restsiu es atrayente de los huecos

sobre me cadaver-dijo ichigo saliendo de su cuerpo

es una mision de yamamoto soutaicho-dijo toshiro,ichigo se calmo

entonces iremos con ella -dijo ichigo ya mas calmado,karin levanto la cabeza al ver todo solucionado

toda su familia y toshiro fueron a la tienda de urahara...

* * *

llegado a hi urahara los recibio

o que sorpresa-dijo urahara con su abanico -ya esta listo el senkaimon

a donde iremos -dijo yuzu

luego te lo cuento- dijo karin

lo prometes -dijo yuzu

sisi -dijo karin

por aqui-dijo urahara hata llevarlo al sotano donde entreno ichigo

ooooooooooo es imenso-las dos gemelas se sorprendieron ,urahar les guio a una puerta que parecia del antiguo japon

todos entraron y pasaron por el mundo del precipicio y luego mpezaron a correr hasta llegar a otra puerta ya que la maquina los perceguia

**sociedad de almas**

cuando llegaron a la sociedad de almas fueron recibidos por algunos shinigamis,rukia ,renji y una mujer perriroja y unos cenos grandes

taichoooooooooo-dijo aquella mujer que lo abrazo ,toshiro se puso de muchos coloreç

le estas ahogando-dijo karin,

eeso crees-dijo matsimoto ,y le solto

hola yo soy matsimoto rangiku soy teniente de la 10 division-dijo ragiku

hola ichigo -dijo rukia

que tal ichigo-dijo renji

tu no eres el que disparo a mi padre-dijo yuzu y karin

taicho ,el soutaicho te llama-dijo rangiku

hay-dijo toshiro ,caminaron hasta llegar al cuartel 1,donde fueron recibidos po el teniente 1

** dejen rewiew ya por favor ya se los `pido ya eso me motiva**


	4. Chapter 4

**hola lo siento por la tardanza aqui les va me he desconcentrado si aquí les escribo ...lo siento esque no hay ideas lo siento **

**bueno aaaaaaaaqui les van**

* * *

taicho ,el soutaicho te llama-dijo rangiku

hay-dijo toshiro ,caminaron hasta llegar al cuartel 1,donde fueron recibidos por el teniente 1

capitán hitsugaya el soutaicho le espera- dijo el teniente , toshiro se fue a hablar al capitán general

capitán hitsugaya - dijo el anciano yamamoto conocido como soutaicho - ya has cumplido con tu misión

hai-dijoo hitsugaya

bueno lo que ...-dijo yamonoto pero fue interumpido por un gritos .

dejenme entrar -dijo ichigo enojado sacando su zanpacto

los demas shinigamis que estaban reteniendole se alejaron

QUE PASA AQUI-dijo yamamoto ,los demas shinigamis de alejaron ecepto ichigo

eh yamamoto por quieres que mi hermana viva en la sociedad de amas- dijo ichigo ,el solamente lo ignoro y envio una mariposa infernal a todos los taichos y a la familia de ichigo

* * *

mientras tanto matsimoto iba corriendo hacia hinamori para decirle de su capitan que ya habia termindo su mision

hinamori- dijo matsimoto

hola ,ah matsimoto -dijo hinamori

mi taicho regrs0-dijo matsimoto

a que bueno donde esta matsimoto-san - dijo hinamori viendo por todas partes

no se -dijo matsimoto -hay que hacer una fiesta de bienvenida para mi taicho

ya ...mmmmmmmmmm pero donde- dijo hinamori

mmmmmmmmmmmmmm-dijo matsimoto -ya se en ?

bueno ahi nos reunimos - dijo hinamori

ya ,pero ese seraa el primer lugar que entre-dijo matsimoto

m si-dijo hinamori-ahh que alguien le distraiga

ah bueno ya se quien -dijo matsimoto

quien-dijo hinamori

tu ya que tu DISTES la idea eras ideal , ademas mi taicho me gritaria por los del papeleo -dijo matsimoto recordando el papeleo

ah bueno- dijo hinamori

muy bien´-dijo matsimoto ,hinamori salio corriendo para buscar ha toshiro

* * *

mientras tanto cada uno de los capitanes del sereitey y la familia de kurosaki recibia la notificacion de la mariposa infernal yendo ala escyadron 1

ya todos llegados ala escuadra 1 el comandante hable

capitanes yo les llamo para decirles que ya que la famila kurosaki tiene poder espiritual se le asignara a cada uno de ellos adonde iran eceptuando a ellas que iran ala academia de shinigamis -dijo yamamoto

todos querian que les tocara uno de los dos kurosakis ecepto biakuya y toshiro .

ichigo kurosaki estara en el escudron...-dijo yamamoto

todos esperaba lo que iba a decir con la boqui abierta ecepto biakuya y ukitake

es...del escuadron ..-decia yamamoto

apurate rapido-grito zaraki

fruncio el ceño el capitan hacia zaraki que le incomodo,como decia ichigo es para el escuadron 5 como nuevo capitan -dijo yamamoto

que -todos gritaron -falta el otro kurosaki

el ishin kuroski es para el escuadron-...?-dijo yamamoto

siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-dijieron todos

es para el escuadron numero 3 -dijo yamamoto

todos estaban tristes y se fueron ecepto la familia de los kurosakisque se quedo

bueno ustedes solamente van estar por un 4 años en la academia -dijo yamamoto

hay -dijeron felices

* * *

shiro-kun - dijo hinamori -donde estabas

ah - dijo toshiro

ven vamos shiro-kun -dijo hinamori

no me llames soy el capitannnnnn hitsuugaya -dijo toshiro siendo arrastrando por hinamori

vamos a ver el atardecer- dijo hinamori llegando al destino

por que hoy -dijo hitsugaya

ahahahhah-dijo hinamori nerviosa - ya que nunca vemos el atardecer shiro

mm ya te dije que no me llames asi - dijo hitsugaya

creo que los atardeceres nos traen recuerdos -dijo hinamori se acordo que ya era hora

shiro vamos -dijo hinamori

adooonde- dijo hitsugaya

a tu oficina-dijo hinamori ,entro y vio que aun no estaba listo

mejor vamonos- dijo hinamori

por que -dijo hitsugaya-voy a entrar

nonono-dijo hinamori-_ que hago , _ hinamori agarro y lo beso en sus labios el se quedo paralizado

loo siento -dijo hinamori -ven entremos

SORPRESA-GRITO MATSIMOTO , KIRA , HISAGI, Y YAYIRO Y OTROS

ah-dijo hitsuguya -_esto solo es porque no isiste el papeleo-penso_

todo el rato su teniente tomo sake con sus compañeros y el se sintia afligido por el beso de hinamori se sentia confundido

* * *

al dia siguiente vieron a su hermano y a su padre utilizando los traje s blancos que tenían los capitanes (haori)

ichi-ni te ves bien -dijo n yuzu - y tu karin no le vas a decir nada

a si ya vienieron nuestros uniformes -dijo karin

de verdad karin - dijo yuzu con su sonrisa

yo esperaba otra cosa-dijo ichigo

a si te ves bien supongo-dijo karin

supongo¿-dijo ichigo

si - dijo karin- te ves bien mejor dicho

gracias -dijo ichigo

ven karin chan hay que cambiarnos vamos - dijo yuzu y la llevo a la haitacion de ella y se probaron

...

**dejen rewiew**

**por fi **

**gracias po los**

**rewiew**


	5. el pom

**Konichigua o sea hola …..lo siento por la tardanza es que pasaron cosas y lo que quiero decir es que a los que no escriben sus historias que las escriban ya que hay personas que les gusta leer sus historia y que alimentan su imaginación eso **

**le digo a todos a si por favor quiero que escriba -mariposa infernal el capi 16 y a mas rellenos**

**-hitalex el capi 9 y si puedes rellenos**

**-****Michi noeh**** que haga el capi 2**

**- bonis el 38 porfi**

**-akira yoshiro el 5**

**- momokurosaki04 el 2**

**Bueno sin mas retraso aquí les va la historia a si **

**Aca les envio:**

Supongo ¿-dijo ichigo

Si - dijo Karin- te ves bien mejor dicho

Gracias -dijo ichigo

Ven karin chan hay que cambiarnos vamos - dijo yuzu y la llevo a la habitación de ella y se probaron

-f-

Ichi-ni –dijo yuzu bajando de las escalera jalando a karin-como lucimos

Supongo que bien-dijo ichigo

Qué que-dijo yuzu ,y se molesto-

Nono. Están bien-dijo ichigo corrigiéndose

Bueno ichi-ni aqi esta tu desayuno-dijo yuzu feliz, ya que ese día era su primer día en la academia de shinigamis -aquí esta para ti karin-chan

Después de que ya todos terminaron de comer sus desayunos se despidieron ,pero como siempre comienza el espectáculo

Karin no me extrañes, ni tu yuzu –dijo ishin lanzándose hacia las dos

Claro que no, nadie te va extrañar-dijo karin golpeándolo, y diciendo un -si

Karin-chan no seas asi-dijo yuzu ,que fue corriendo a abrazar a su padre que le abrazo ,después de eso karin y yuzu fue a su escuela o sea a su academia y ishin y ichigo a trabajar ósea a su escuadrón cada uno.

**En la academia de shinigamis**

Que emoción no karin-chan –dijo yuzu

Parece que si-dijo karin

No estas feliz ya que conoceremos chicos lindos-dijo yuzu

No no-dijo Karin agitando sus manos -vinimos a convertirnos shinigamis

Ah si pero a ti sentaría bien tener un novio-dijo yuzu- para que te cambie de humor

Esta bien este entusiasmó que tengo barrería con todo-dijo karin

Pero no se nota-dijo yuzu –solo digo que deberías tener novio

**En la escuadra10**

Matsimoto ven acá no te escapes-dijo toshiro –ven a hacer tu trbajo

A capitán pero yo estoy haciendo mi trabajo una mujer debe estar arreglada taicho-dijo matsimoto

Claro que no-dijo toshiro -ahora ayúdame con este papeleo

A taicho esta estresado-dijo matsimoto

Porque no hacemos en otro lugar el papeleo a taicho -dijo matsimoto

No-dijo toshiro

A taicho porque no nos vamos a la tierra de la salud –dijo matsimoto –osi no nunca voy ha estar aca

Que .si nunca estas asi y si estas .matsimoto –dijo toshiro

Taicho - dijo matsimoto -peor para ti

Aaaaaaaaaaafffffff -dijo toshiro al final acepto

Matsimoto y toshiro entraron en la tierra de la salud

Lo siento-dijo una shinigami-los niños deben estar acompañados con un adulto

NNNNNNNNN I ÑO-dijo toshiro

Ya entonces dame dos boletos para dos-dijo matsimoto

MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATSIMMOTO-DIJO toshiro

A capitán usted debe tener una novia – d dijo matsimoto

Tener… una….. novia –dijo toshiro

Si..taicho…eso curara su estrés-dijo matsimoto

No crees que es muy pequeño-dijo una shinigami

MATSIMOTO VEN AQUÍ-dijo toshiro

Saliendo de la tierra de la salud….

**Academia shinigamis**

Karin y yuzu ya había terminado sus clases de kido y combate y para karin fue muy fácil ,pero yuzu se le complico ..y también hicieron amigas y amigos

-amiga…..-kimiko

-amigos….-akira -yukio

Yuzu estaba feliz caminaron hacia su cas pero Karin estaba corriendo ya que tenia hambre y

Pom y dos personas se chocaron

Idiota fíjate por donde esta-dijo karin sobándose su chinchón

Yo tu fíjate mocosa-dijo toshiro levantándose

Mocosa yo o tu -dijo karin

Tu acaso sabes con quien estas hablando yo soy….-dijo toshiro que le corto matsimoto

Taicho ooooooooooooo karin-dijo matsimoto

Toshiro-dijo karin y se quedo parada

**No ese como completarlolo0 siento**


End file.
